


Captured

by WeirdV



Series: Let's write some prompts, cause it's fun. [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, cute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason Stiles doesn't have any decent pictures of Derek.<br/>But everyone else does?<br/>How is that fair?<br/>Why doesn't Stiles have any pictures of Derek gazing lovingly into the distance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured

**Captured**

Stiles curses to himself as he looks through the pictures again.

“Why aren’t there any decent pictures of you?” he asks with a deep sigh, tossing another pile of printed out pictures to the side, “You look like you want to kill the photographer in every single one.”

“I still don’t get why you need a picture of me” Derek says, his words accompanied by an exaggerated eye roll.

“You know what, screw this” he says, ignoring Derek’s comment, “I’ll just text everyone and ask if they have a picture of you somewhere.”

“Why do you need a picture of me, Stiles?” Derek asks, making Stiles finally look up at him.

“I’m making a photo collage for Allison” he says matter of fact, “Because she’s going abroad for college, remember? Something to remember us by!”

“Oh” he frowns, “Why would she want a picture of me in there?”

“Whether you like it or not, Derek, you are part of our friend group” he says, for what feels like the thousandth time, “That’s what happens when you play on a team with us.”

“Wish someone told me that before I signed up” he mutters under his breath.

Stiles gives him a slight shove and his phone starts pinging.

Messages from every single one of his friends,  all of them sending him a picture of Derek.

“Okay, that’s not fair” he says, “Why do you not look like that in my photos?”

He scrolls through the pictures. Derek isn’t looking at the lens in either of them, looking at something, or somewhere else. Something that he likes, something that makes him look dreamy and happy. Something that makes him look like a lovesick teenager.

“You look gorgeous in these, Derek” Stiles says, “Happy, content. They’re nice pictures.”

“Hmm” he just grunts in reply, glancing at the pictures quickly so he doesn’t have to look up from his book for too long.

“What were you looking at?” Stiles asks, trying to capture Derek’s eyes, “That made you look like that…”

“I – uhm” he bites his lip, “Doesn’t matter.”

“You can trust me, you know” Stiles says, scrolling through the pictures when he gets another one, from his dad.

“Everyone has a picture like this of you” he says, “Everyone except – me.”

“I – uhm” Derek looks up, book forgotten on the table as a blush creeps on his cheeks.

“I – I make you look like that?” he asks, “But you’re always so – annoyed at me?”

“Mostly because you don’t notice the way I’ve been looking at you for the better part of last year” he says in one breath.

“Since – since when?” Stiles asks.

“When you announced your date with that guy” Derek admits, “I kind of realized that I might have been jealous.”

“Since you broke up with Breaden” Stiles says, making Derek look at him confused, “That’s when I – started looking at you like that.”

“So – we’ve just been missing each other?” Derek asks, slowly, Stiles nods, getting up and walking towards him, “Not anymore?”

“Not anymore” he says, finally reaching Derek and crawling onto his lap and capturing him in a kiss, “Never again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly wrote this in 20 minutes bc I'm waiting for my mom to arrive so we can have coffee.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Let me know.  
> <3


End file.
